Momentos Gladion x Moon
by Underword
Summary: One-shot o drabbles de mi pareja favorita de Pokémon Sun & Moon.
1. El reencuentro

***.*.*Momentos Gladion x Moon*.*.***

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : One-shot o drabbles de mi pareja favorita de Pokémon Sun Moon.

 **Categoría** : T

 **Pairing: Gladion (o Gladio) x Moon (también Luna)** **Género: Romance, Humor, Drama, Amistad.**

 **Pokémon o Pocket Monsters y sus historias no me pertenecen son obras de GameFreak y Satoshi Tajiri**

N/A: Se me ocurrió un momento de escribir pequeños fic's sobre mi pareja favorita. Todo comenzó cuando vi un poco el animé de Pokémon Sun Moon y el que me llamó mucho la atención fue Gladion, me resultó muy guapo y misterioso. Empecé a buscar fic's sobre él y me entró curiosidad al ver que había mucho sobre Gladion con Moon. Comencé a investigar un poco sobre los personajes y la verdad, al leer algunos fic's al azar comencé a enamorarme de la pareja /

Es una lástima que no tengo siquiera el Nintendo 3DS para jugar porque me gustaría saber un poco la aventura en Alola, elegiría a Moon como protagonista y me gustaría saber cómo es la participación de Gladion en el videojuego. Según lo que leí en el Wiki Gladion es el rival en el videojuego del protagonista y forma parte del Equipo Skull mientras Lily (o Lillie, Lilya) es la ayudante del profesor Kukui.

No estoy tan familiarizada con Pokémon tan sólo me baso en lo que he visto en el animé y de lo que leí en wiki.

Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Pokemon

 ***.*.*Momentos Gladion x Moon*.*.*** **One-shot** **Capítulo I: El reencuentro**

 **Summary** : Gladion recibe una visita inesperada de un rival que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía desde que regresó a Kanto.

El viento soplaba con calma, las olas se rompían en los acantilados y los Wingull junto con otros Pokémon volador sobrevolaban los cielos azules de Alola llenando el aire con sus voces cantoras que se oían en la lejanía.

El sol siempre brillaba en lo alto del cielo dejando una imagen siempre alegre para los habitantes de Alola.

Sin embargo, a pesar que la alegría y la paz reinaban nuevamente en Alola una persona ignoraba esa sensación. Tan sólo se dignaba en observar perdidamente un punto lejano en los océanos que rodeaban las islas.

Ha pasado meses desde que había ayudado a los amigos de Lillie en rescatar a su madre de los Ultraente. A pesar de estar feliz que su madre estaba a salvo y ver que Lillie finalmente hizo amigos y superó su miedo por los Pokemon, Gladion aún tenía mucho que pensar sobre su futuro.

La razón por la que había huido de su hogar fue cuando su familia se había desmoronado tras la desaparición de su padre, fue por esa causa que Lusamine su madre cambió completamente. Se obsesionó con la belleza pura y quería una total y absoluta perfección reflejada en sus hijos.

Tanto él como su hermana tuvieron que soportar las exigencias de su madre hasta que se había hartado y huyó.

No fue una decisión inteligente porque había hecho lo mismo que su padre, pero en circunstancias diferentes. Hirió a su madre y dejó a su suerte a Lillie, no soportaba la culpa después de aquello por eso por más deseaba regresar y disculparse con ellas, le resultaba imposible sin mencionar doloroso.

Ahora, quizás tras los reencuentros que tuvo con Lillie pudo notar que aún le trataba como su hermano mayor sin presentar un atisbo de rencor por su abandono. No lo entendía, no merecía ser su hermano por todo lo que pudo haber pasado sola.

Sin embargo, Lillie seguía siendo Lillie. Siempre dulce, inocente y de corazón noble.

Pudo notar que no era necesario pronunciar palabras de disculpa porque ella lo había perdonado o nunca lo había culpado.

Se preguntaba si ella no se había olvidado de él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron hasta su partida de regreso.

Gladion no podía olvidar el día que se habían conocido. Sus brillantes ojos, su sonrisa siempre radiante, su cálida aura asemejada al astro nocturno que iluminaba el cielo oscuro, su amor por los Pokémones incluso los más extraños y su determinación, aún recordaba el fuego en su mirada cada vez que enfrentaba un desafío.

No se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar favorito para pensar, Silvally lo acompañaba lealmente a su lado sin darse cuenta la actitud distraída de su amo.

Como una señal de destino una fuerte brisa lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, al levantar la mirada de su visible ojo verde se congeló.

¿Podía ser su imaginación?

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en cuestión de segundos.

Al borde del acantilado había alguien. A pesar que le estaba dando espalda, podía reconocer aquel sedoso cabello oscuro que se mecía con elegancia al compás de la brisa marina y su vestimenta era completamente distinto como lo recordaba pero eso era lo de menos. Su estatura y complexión no parecía haber cambiado, pero era lo suficiente para reconocerla.

-L-Luna –pronunció sorprendido con suavidad pero fue lo suficiente para hacerse oír por la susodicha.

La muchacha volteó con suavidad dejando mostrar su familiar rostro que rebozaba femineidad acompañado de brillantez e inocencia, expresivos ojos tonos cerúleos y a pesar que su rostro reflejaba madurez el brillo en su mirada no había cambiado nunca.

Era ella.

Luna.

Ella también tenía una expresión similar de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿¡Gla-Gladion!? –expresó con asombro sin poder creer que lo estaba viendo.

El susodicho estaba en las mismas condiciones tampoco podía creer que ella estaba parada justo a sus ojos. Había pasado meses desde que se había ido de viaje, claro que se hablaban por medio de cartas o en el mismo Rotomdex pero estaban en persona ahora.

Había pasado muchas cosas en estos meses que perdió la noción del tiempo, casi había olvidado lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Quería acercarse a pasos lentos y expresar cuanto la había echado de menos en esos tortuosos días de su ausencia.

-Luna yo…-

Una fuerza precipitarse más un par de brazos delgados envolviendo su torso lo sacudieron tensándolo.

Se relajó, no necesitaba comprobar quién era el que tuvo la osadía de aquella imprudencia.

De nuevo, Luna tomó la iniciativa como siempre lo ha sido desde que se conocieron.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Gladion –expresó la chica sin necesidad de escuchar alguna palabra de parte de su amigo rubio, después de todo lo conocía perfectamente que él no era alguien comunicativo. Ese lado nunca lo molestó, siempre lo consideró que era parte de su extraña y única personalidad. Si hubiera hecho lo contrario como lo hizo ahora, no sería Gladion.

El chico rebelde cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, nunca nadie lo ha abrazado en su adolescencia ni siquiera Lillie. Luna fue la única que tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerlo, a él no lo molestaba. Ella sería la única que podía hacerlo.

Sí, este reencuentro inesperado resultó ser el día más increíble de su vida.

Gladion ahora se sentía mucho más completo que nunca.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Amigos

***.*.*Momentos Gladion x Moon*.*.***

 **By Underword**

 **Summary**

: One-shot o drabbles de mi pareja favorita de Pokémon Sun Moon.

 **Categoría: T**

 **Pairing: Gladion (o Gladio) x Moon (también Luna)**

 **Género: Romance, Humor, Drama, Amistad.** **Pokémon o Pocket Monsters y sus historias no me pertenecen son obras de GameFreak y Satoshi Tajiri**

No estoy tan familiarizada con Pokémon tan sólo me baso en lo que he visto en el animé y de lo que leí en wiki.

...

 ***.*.*Momentos Gladion x Moon*.*.***

 **One-shot**

 **Capítulo II: Amigos**

 **Summary: todo comenzó cuando asistió a la absurda escuela a petición de su madre, al principio Gladion nunca tuvo deseo de hacer amigos sin embargo aquella extraña niña de cabellos oscuros fue la única que logró entrar en su vida.** **Nota: este one shot es un semi AU donde Gladion y Luna son niños, me los imaginé un poco así que probé con escribirlo. Sé que se llama** **Moon la protagonista, pero me suena mucho mejor el nombre Luna si fuera doblaje Hispanoamérica.**

…

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Señor Gladion, esto fue una petición de su madre. Ella piensa que su educación debe continuar pero afuera en una escuela donde asisten otros niños…-

-No me molesta seguir estudiando en casa –le interrumpió a Wicke, la ayudante de su madre y de él. Para Gladion, aunque no quisiera admitirlo Wicke era más cercana a una madre que Lusamine, pero no la culpaba debido al trabajo de la Fundación Æther que la mantenía ocupada.

-Señor, su madre quiere que socialice. También opino lo mismo que ella, sería bueno que interactúe con alguien más –

-Charlo con Lily –fue la única respuesta del mayor de la familia.

-Pues es su hermana, joven amo…–

-También estoy hablando contigo, Hobbes y mi madre –agregó simplemente.

-Me refiero a alguien de su edad, la señorita Lillie no cuenta –agregó la mujer de cabellos oscuros antes que su amo le diera la misma respuesta- Déjeme ayudarlo en su preparación para la escuela, fin de la discusión –Wicke era paciente con el mayor de la familia, a veces salía de su papel como servidora para tratarlo más "maternal". No es que tuviera la intención de reemplazar a la señora Lusamine sino que le había tomado cierto cariño al joven amo además de su hermana pequeña, muchas veces se preocupaba que Gladion creciera sin tener amigos a su lado. Podía decir que la gente de alta sociedad poseían mucho sustento pero carecían de lo que la mayoría tenían como amistad, amor y compañía.

Es cierto que Gladion tenía a su madre y su hermana, pero sería mucho mejor si tuviera a alguien fuera del campo familiar.

Gladion al notar que Wicke no se iba a dejar convencer por cualquier otra excusa que le ocurriera, accedió a regañadientes para que lo alistara para la escuela.

Gladion no le parecía atractivo estudiar con otros niños bajo el mismo techo. Siempre estudiaba solo en su habitación o con Lily. Wicke muchas veces lo ayudaba con los temas más complicados, eso nunca lo molestó. El problema es que nunca conoció a otros niños de su edad, la idea de tener que interactuar con ellos le resultaba inquietante.

-Joven Gladion, ya está listo –finalizó una sonriente Wicke satisfecha con el resultado. Le hizo gracia ver el puchero aparecer en el rostro de Gladion, parecía un viejo amargado de 80 años en lugar de un niño adorable de 8 años.

Gladion al verse en el espejo se sintió cada vez más disgustado de ir a su futuro y asegurado martirio.

-Me veo ridículo –

-Tonterías, es cuestión de mantener su imagen –negó Wicke con suavidad. Otra regla para las familias adineradas es siempre cuidar de las apariencias para causar una muy buena primera impresión- ¿Estás listo para su primer día, joven Gladion? –le tendió la mano.

Gladion quería replicar, pero se detuvo para pensar. Wicke estaba haciendo esto por su bien, se había tomado muchas molestias para ayudarlo a pesar que no quería hacerlo. Suspiró.

-Bien, hagamos esto –le tomó su mano, causando que ésta le sonriera.

-Le aseguro que no será nada malo –ambos emprendieron la marcha.

- _Ojala tengas razón_ –pensó el niño para sí.

...

La verdad esto sí fue una horrible idea. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su madre y Wicke? ¿De verdad querían verlo sufrir?

Ni bien cuando puso un pie en el edificio y adentrarse en el salón lleno de otros niños comenzó a sentir abrumado, claro que no lo demostró para "mantener su apariencia" ocultándola con una fría mascara de indiferencia.

Antes de ingresar al aula se encontró con una niña de su edad que parecía hacer lo mismo, supuso que sería su compañera.

La niña se detuvo para verlo. Su cabello era oscuro recogido con dos pequeñas trenzas, su cabeza le cubría un sombrero de paja que le daba un estilo veraniego, vestía un vestido rojo con diseños de flores color amarillo y usaba sandalias rojas con tiras atadas en sus tobillos. Su tez era levemente bronceada y era dueña de grandes y llamativos ojos color cerúleo.

Gladion estaba pasmado, nunca antes vio a una niña de ese aspecto. Antes que pudiera preguntarle, la niña ingresó al salón para unirse con los demás. Él no tardó en imitar su acción.

La clase no estuvo mal, sabía cada tema que la profesora dictaba así que era pan comido para él. Sin embargo, alguien más se destacaba también. Gladion al voltearse junto con el resto de sus compañeros, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que era la misma niña que se había topado.

¿Quién era ella?

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Gladion decidió sentarse en un sitio alejado de los ruidosos e hiperactivos niños.

La mayoría al verlo supieron de inmediato sobre su familia, lo evitaron. Mejor para él, podía sospechar que su indiferencia era una de las razones también.

Gladion no estaba dispuesto en interactuar con sus compañeros así tampoco desesperado en hacer amigos.

No es que no les agradaba nadie, sólo…no los entendía. Desde que fue educado en su casa por los tutores que contrataba su madre, Gladion pocas veces jugaba y si lo hacía era con su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta sintió algo rozar su mano, Gladion se estremeció y por instinto quiso alejarse pero se relajó al comprobarlo con sus ojos.

Frente suyo se trataba de un Pokémon, a juzgar por su aspecto se trataba de un Lilipup. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en su rostro y con lentitud para no asustar al pequeño, alargó su mano para acariciarlo.

El pequeño Pokémon lo aceptó gustosamente cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del tacto.

-Hola –saludó una voz que sobresaltó al Lilipup y a Gladion.

El pequeño asustado huyó dejando al pequeño heredero con el extraño que apareció de la nada.

Gladion frunció el ceño y volteó dispuesto en dispararle protestas, pero la palabra no le salió al ver quien era.

La misma niña que la vio en la entrada y en la clase.

-Siento mucho molestarte y asustar a ese Pokémon –se disculpó la niña- Pero es que…no me pude resistir en verte jugar con él –admitió tímidamente.

El rubio parpadeó.

-Tú…¿me estuviste espiando? –fue más una aclaración que pregunta. No estaba molesto ahora sino sorprendido.

-Sí, me disculpo por eso –llevó su pequeña mano a su nuca- No sabía que te encantaba los Pokemones hasta que te vi jugar con Lilipup.

Gladion en vez de negarse o gritarle a la pequeña por entrometida, decidió usar la verdad.

-Por supuesto que sí, los Pokémones me parecen increíbles. Me gusta más ellos que las personas –admitió con orgullo.

-¿En serio lo crees? Me encantan los Pokémones también –los ojos de la niña se iluminaron dándole un tono más claro que lo asemejaba al cielo o al mismo mar de Alola.

Gladion se sorprendió. No todos los niños le gustaban los Pokémones, claro que había pocos que jugaban con ellos pero nunca se amigaban con los salvajes.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó la niña pelioscura sacándolo de sus indagaciones.

El niño rubio la miró en silencio.

-Gladion –le respondió finalmente dejando a un lado su desconfianza, por una extraña razón esta niña le daba una sensación de seguridad.

-Es un gusto en conocerte, Gladion. Mi nombre es Luna, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos –la pequeña de cabellos oscuros le regaló una sonrisa brillante como sus ojos mientras le tendía la mano como señal de amistad.

¿Amigos?

¿Esto era lo que su madre y Wicke querían para él?

Gladion jamás pensó tener amigos que no fueran nada más que los Pokemones.

Es la primera vez que alguien tuvo el valor de acercarse e interesarse en él.

Esta niña llamada Luna parecía gustarle los Pokemones también, lo veía al sonreírle a un Buterfree sobrevolando el cielo.

Sin darse cuenta, Gladion le tendió su mano y le tomó.

De ahí nació su amistad con Luna.

 ** _Continuará…_**


End file.
